JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable
|previous = [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders|Season 2: Stardust Crusaders]] |next = [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind|Season 4: Golden Wind]] |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is the third season of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 3 adapts the 4th arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Diamond is Unbreakable. It was confirmed at the end of "The Last Crusaders" event for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders anime in Tokyo on October 24, 2015. The first episode aired on April 1, 2016. An original video animation titled Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe was made available to those who purchased every Blu-Ray disc release of the series. Media distribution services Crunchyroll and Viz have obtained the streaming license for the anime, which will be available for viewing at Crunchyroll's website and Viz's website respectively. On July 6, 2018, it was confirmed that the English dub had been scheduled to air on Adult Swim. The season will begin broadcasting on Toonami on Saturday, August 18, 2018. Cast Episode List Hunt for the Arrow (1-20)= ｣に行こう！|"Hantingu" ni Ikō!|July 15|2016|Jotaro brings Josuke along with him to track down a rat that had been turned into a Stand user by Otoishi, teaching him how to fire ball bearings. During their search, the pair discover several rat corpses that had been melted from the inside and merged together into a gelatinous flesh cube. Investigating an abandoned house, Josuke comes up against the rat, who had merged the home's owners together. Withstanding Josuke's initial attack, the rat attacks with its Stand, Ratt, before it succumbs to its injuries and dies. However, Jotaro then reveals that he had encountered a second rat with the same ability, which escapes out of the house. While pursuing the second rat, which Jotaro names Bug-Eaten, Josuke falls into a trap and gets hit by one of Ratt's needles, though is saved thanks to Jotaro's time stopping ability. Jotaro then uses himself as bait to lure out Bug-Eaten, tasking Josuke with pinpointing its location and shooting it. Despite the pressure put on him by Jotaro's increasing injuries, Josuke manages to focus and lure Bug-Eaten out into the open, allowing him to successfully make the kill shot.}} その1|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 1|July 29|2016|Josuke and Okuyasu spot a group of hornet-shaped Stands, known as Harvest, picking up loose change and chase them back to its user, a middle school student named Shigekiyo Yangu. Learning how much money Shigekiyo made just from loose change, Josuke and Okuyasu strike up a business friendship with him, using Harvest to search for discarded stickers and vouchers that can be exchanged for larger cash rewards. During their search, the boys manage to find a winning lottery ticket with a 5-million yen jackpot, a prize Shigekiyo is reluctant to share with Josuke and Okuyasu.}} その2|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 2|August 5|2016|Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigekiyo go to the bank to collect the lottery reward, where the bankteller finds a name and number written on the back of the ticket. Just as the teller contacts the person written on the ticket, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's power to change the name on the ticket, allowing the boys to successfully claim the promissary note for the prize. However, when Shigekiyo tries to claim the prize for himself, he sets his Harvest after Josuke and Okuyasu when they try to stop him. As the two chase after Shigekiyo, he uses Harvest to inject alcohol into their veins, causing them to become drunk and defenseless. Outnumbered by Harvest, Okuyasu uses the lure of money to draw Shigekiyo close enough to take back the prize, which Josuke rips into shreds and sends into the wind in order to scatter Harvest and leave Shigekiyo defenseless. After some proper motivation from Josuke, Shigekiyo agrees to split the money evenly.}} |-| Hunt for the Killer (21-39)= in the hopes of winning some money off of him. As the match begins, Josuke grows worried when Mikitaka seems to get suspiciously ideal rolls.}} by the alley's hands as a result. Meanwhile, Hayato witnesses Kira killing a couple with his ability and catches it on film, something that Kira is quick to notice. Kira confronts Hayato and prepares to kill him, only for Hayato to reveal he has set up further cameras and videotapes that would threaten to expose his identity.}} は砕けない その1|Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 1|December 9|2016|As Kira brags about his victory to Hayato, he unknowingly reveals his own identity to Josuke, who Hayato had secretly called ahead of time. Needing Killer Queen to protect himself, Kira is forced to undo Bites the Dust, preventing Rohan from being killed by its effects. Engaging in battle against Josuke and Okuyasu, Kira manages to retrieve Stray Cat and use its air shots to create invisible remote bombs, dealing heavy damage to Okuyasu. As Josuke tries to reach Okuyasu in order to heal him, Hayato deduces that Okuyasu's body might have been turned into a bomb, leaving Josuke with the tough decision of whether to sacrifice himself to save Okuyasu. However, Hayato, deducing that Kira can only set off one bomb at a time, sets off the bomb on himself, allowing Josuke to heal both him and Okuyasu. As Kira launches another air bomb, Josuke, refusing to believe Okuyasu might already be dead, manages to use Crazy Diamond on debris in his wounds to dodge the explosion.}} は砕けない その2|Kureijī Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai Sono 2|December 16|2016|Despite Josuke and Hayato hiding inside the house, Kira manages to figure out Josuke's location and send an air bomb after him. Although Josuke gets hurt in the explosion, he manages to use his hardened blood on a vase fragment, turning it into a homing bullet that manages to hit Kira. Noticing Kira carrying a cell phone with him, Josuke deduces that Yoshihiro had been hiding in Hayato's pocket, informing his son of their location, and tricks Kira into killing him instead. Josuke then draws Kira into a close quarters fight, but Stray Cat manages to protect Kira from Crazy Diamond's attacks. Just as Josuke is about to be hit by another air bomb, he is saved by a very much alive Okuyasu, who retrieves Stray Cat from Kira, driving him further into a corner as Jotaro and the others arrive on the scene.}} |-| OVA= Gallery Concept Art= P4Anime maincast.png|Main Cast Crazy Diamond PV.png|Crazy Diamond Josuke Key Art.png|Josuke Okuyasu Key Art.png|Okuyasu Koichi Key Art.png|Koichi Rohan Key Art.png|Rohan Jotaro4 Key Art.png|Jotaro RohanOva.png|Rohan (OVA) KyokaOva.png|Kyoka (OVA) IkkyuOva.png|Ikkyu (OVA) |-| Promo Art= RohanOVAPromo.png|Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan (OVA) TSRK cover.png|Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan (OVA) JoJoGreatFestival.png|JoJo Great Festival Promo NewTypeDUArt.jpg|Promo Art from NewType Magazine Part 4 Final Poster.png|Key Visual of the final arc's cast Part4Promo.jpg|Key Visual of extended cast AnimediaJan2016.jpg|January 2016 Animedia Poster AnimediaJan2.jpg|January 2016 Animedia Poster #2 JosukeRohan PromoArt.png|Promo art of Josuke and Rohan together Josuke Newtype.jpg Diamond-is-unbreakable-kv.jpg Animedia 01-2016.png|January cover for Animedia magazine. PART4Anime.jpg|Official logo from the reveal trailer Part4 Anime PV Logo.png|Official logo from the first PV Morioh Map Anime.jpg|Key art of the Morioh city map. |-| Blu-Ray= DiUVolume 1 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 1 DiUVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 2 DiUVolume 3 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 3 DiUVolume 4 (AnimeBlu-ray).png|Volume 4 DiUVolume 5 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 5 DiUVolume 6 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 6 DiUVolume 7 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 7 DiUVolume 8 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 8 DiUVolume 9 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg|Volume 9 DiUVolume 10 (AnimeBlu-ray).png|Volume 10 DiUVolume 11 (AnimeBlu-ray).png|Volume 11 DiUVolume 12 (AnimeBlu-ray).png|Volume 12 DiUVolume 13 (AnimeBlu-ray).png|Volume 13 Great Festivial DVD cover.png|JoJo Great Festival Soundtracks Opening Themes Ending theme Trailer JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Official Teaser - Diamond is Unbreakable TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない」PV第1弾 Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual-yet-dramatic change of art style in the original manga, season three features different character designs from those of season one and two; this season incorporates various elements from the three art styles that the manga took on during Part 4's progression. ** This choice of art direction also provides a contrast with the previous season, which relied on the character designs present at the end of each part (save for Iggy, who underwent the gradual change in design that was present in the original manga) for its adaptation. **According to character designer and chief animation director, Terumi Nishii, pleasing the “Boy Love” (Yaoi) fans was taken into account when designing the characters, though they retain her regular style.Manganimation Interview - Terumi Nishii (2017) *In a curious departure from the other seasons, this is the first season to have the episodes without their post-credits teasers for the next episode. Instead, the teasers are uploaded to the official website. *For an unknown reason, Love Deluxe, Echoes ACT 2, Achtung Baby, Ratt, Boy II Man and Killer Queen Bites The Dust are the only Stands to never receive stat info cards. References #Official Site http://jojo-animation.com/du/ Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation